The do-doo-do thing!
by L.X.ie
Summary: Just a one-shot contestshipping from boredom. "May, why do you do that?" "Do what?" "That. Hum or the do-doo-do thing." Disclaimer: I will never own pokemon :/


**A/N: **Here is a random one-shot of contestshipping because… I LOVE CONTESTSHIPPING! Although my opinion about how they act are a little different. They are 16 in this. I am just saying they have matured. Seriously they were like 10 in the cartoon! I mean duh!

* * *

A young woman with chestnut hair with sea blue eyes was setting up a fire with her loyal blaziken while a young man with green hair and emerald eyes was setting down the sleeping bags on the forest floor and releasing the Pokémon for the night.

"Blaziken, ember." May commanded. Her fire Pokémon let loose a barrage of embers from its beak calling out its name. As the fire lit her skitty bounded over to snuggle into her side.

She smiled, "Hey Skitty. Are you hungry?" Her pink kitten Pokémon meowed its agreement with her other Pokémon.

"Drew? Where's the Pokémon food?" She called, tightening her new green bandana. She heard rustling behind her.

"I got it." He responded. He set out the Pokémon food for all of their Pokémon. They were on their way to the next contest in Goldenrod City and decided to camp out in the forest. She nodded and started the ramen for their dinner.

"May, why do you do that?" the top coordinator asked.

"Do what?" the Princess of Hoenn questioned.

"That. Hum or the do-doo-do-do thing." He clarified. "You do that every time we camp outside. The do-do thing. "

"Well I don't mean to." She grumbled, offended. She glared at him for pointing it out.

"It's not terrible. I mean _obviously _I have a better voice." Hair flick. 'Same old Drew' she mused. "But why the do-do?"

The girl hmph-ed. She glared at the rude boy. "Is there a reason you want to know?" with her hands on her hips. 'I really don't know. She does this every time we're outside maybe I just want to know. Does there have to be a reason?' The boy thought. Instead he said nothing.

The rest of the night went by in silence. When her Pokémon were starting to doze off sitting around her sleeping bag she started the do-doo-do thing.

"Do-doo-do-do do-doo dodo-doo-dodo-dododooo doo-do-do do-dooo dodo." She sang to her Pokémon petting her glaceon. Her other Pokémon were already fast asleep along with Drew's Pokémon. Her blaziken was sleeping with her ivysaur and Drew's roserade in a little group. Beautifly, Masquerain, Flygon, and Butterfree were all sleeping in a tree. Skitty and Munchlax were collapsed in a heap near the fire and Drew's absol was near May listening to her tune.

'Traitor.' the Prince of Coordinating thought as he saw Absol next to May instead of him. Absol and May really hit it off when they started traveling together a few months ago. Usually Absol isn't a people person 'Except for May. Why?' he thought.

He dragged his sleeping bag closer to May to ask. "Soooo?"

"What." She snapped.

"Aren't you gonna tell me? The do-doo thing. It's the least you could do when I helped you and your pathetic performances." Even at 16 he has to try to get a rise out of her. She still has her temper but after being with him a few months she has gotten used to it.

She tried to hit him without waking Glaceon but he just fended her off and her glaceon was jostled awake and went over to cuddle into Absols side.

In the dying fire's light she looked at the cause of her annoyance. Debating whether or not to tell him. He will either call her a baby for always singing her lullaby or do a 180 and be nice.

Not likely.

On the other hand he will always nag her until she gives up. And she eventually will. Hmm… "How 'bout a trade?"

He raised an eyebrow intrigued. "What kind of trade?"

She hummed. "I will tell you why I sing that song and YOU will tell me _where_ you get the roses!"

He smirked, amused at his companion. "I get them from Roserade. She is part rose you know."

She frowned at his condescending tone. "Well I di-."

"I knew you were dense, May, but I do have a Pokémon with roses for hands and only you wonder how I always get roses." As if to prove himself he threw a rose at her. She fumbled a bit but didn't let the delicate flower succumb to the fire. "Now your turn."

She sighed, defeated. "I sing my mother's lullaby. I sang it for Max and Jirachi to lull them to sleep and we were always outside. It's also the story about why your absol likes me by the way. I knew you were wondering." She expected him to tell her only babies need a lullaby or something about being a mommy's girl.

"Are there words to this song?" Well, she didn't expect that.

"Uhhh, yeah?"

A moment of silence. "Well then?" he said, impatient.

"Well, what." she retorted.

"Sing the stupid song!"

"Why!"

"Because!"

"Because, why!"

"Just because!"

"Because, WHY!"

They received a chorus of complaints from their Pokémon, who were now awake thanks to their shouting.

The green-haired dork regained his composer and smirked. "Well now. It seems like you have to sing to make them fall asleep now."

She glared at her rival. "Fine!" she spat.

She took a breath. "Do-doo dodo-do-doo dododoo-do-do da dododoo doo do do do dooo dodoo-"

Grass-head groaned "Uhhh. Not the doo's the actual words, air-head."

She huffed and looked at the sleepy Pokémon looking at her quite expectantly for being so sleepy. 'For the Pokémon.' She resolved. "When daytime turns to night. When the mooon shines bright. Wheen you're tucked in tight. When eeverything's alright. Slip softly to that place. Where secret thoughts run free. There you'll find face to faaace with who you want to be. So. Swim across the ocean blue. Fly a rocket tooo the moon." She sang quietly but clearly.

She looked around her and saw the Pokémon already asleep, snoring quietly, except for Munchlax who was snoring quite loudly, dreaming of food. Drew was in his sleeping bag on the brink of going 'to that place'.

She smiled.

Humming her special tune she quietly stepped over and looked at him while he was visiting his dreamscape. "Doo-do-do do do. Do dooo do do do. Do-do-do dodoododo do do …" do-ing she smoothed his hair like she did to Max all those years ago. "Dododododoodo doododo do do doooo do do dooo." Unlike what she did to Max she kissed the annoying Grass-head on the forehead.

Walking back to go to sleep she was whispering "Maake a wiiish. It's up to you…" She crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep dreaming her secret thoughts about swimming across the ocean, winning the ribbon cup, and singing Drew to sleep every night.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok maybe not the best I could come up with but I was watching Jirachi Wish Maker and bored and NOBODY'S UPADATING LATELY! So I decided to do one of May and this song. Which I pretty much know by heart. Just saying, Drew isn't always sarcastic have we all forgotten that he does support her?! In a lot of episodes! I think May is just a little naïve and forgetful. Not a complete idiot like some fictions portray her. Just saying. OK review if you want and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism only otherwise you are just mean.


End file.
